


"Must Investigate Further"

by RDRouffach



Category: Watchmen (2009), Watchmen (Comic), Watchmen - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-01-31 18:22:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21450664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RDRouffach/pseuds/RDRouffach
Summary: Well...
Relationships: Rorschach/Adrian Veidt
Comments: 1
Kudos: 78





	"Must Investigate Further"




End file.
